DEATH, Death, Grim Reaper and a Bowl of Petunias
by Cap Streeter
Summary: In Chuck's humble opinion he just won the Mr. Obvious Answer Award of 2010 if not eternity." Contrary to what is known Death is social and has opinions. Also it's learned what Chuck wanted to be when he grew up. Appearances by Team Free Will & Becky.


_**Death, DEATH, Grim Reaper and a Bowl Full of Petunias  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this  
**_

_**Summary: **__**Contrary to what is known Death is very social.**__** Also it is learned what Chuck really wanted to be when he grew up.**_

_**Sample Quote: "In Chuck's humble opinion he just won the Mr. Obvious Answer Award of 2010 if not eternity."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

He was not sure how he got here in this moment but to say Chuck Shirley was frightened would be understating the fact. He was in fact mind numbingly, pants crappingly, petrified at the moment. The reason was Death.

Not death, like we die, you die, I die, no DEATH, the Grim Reaper, black cloak, scythe, the personification of what Chuck Shirley imagined. Becky however who just appeared out nowhere it seemed, was much calmer or maybe she in fact more freaked out. He couldn't tell.

So when Team Free Will i.e. the Winchester brothers and their handy dandy angel Castiel, busted down the door causing a loud crack, which sounded like his murderer was coming for him, thus the reason for Death hanging around.

Chuck may have peed himself a little, just a little. Of course they still might kill him for continuing to publish the books. But that was just small portion of his brain thought process at the moment.

"AH! JUST ON TIME. HELLO WINCHESTERS. WE MEET, FINALLY. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COMPLAINTS I'VE GOTTEN? ONE KEPT THE APPOINTMENT," said DEATH looking or well two empty sockets where eyes should be were pointed in Sam's direction.

"AND THE OTHER TOOK HIM RIGHT BACK," and Chuck noted that DEATH almost seemed exasperated when talking about the elder Winchester. "THIS WAS AFTER YOU SUPPOSEDLY WERE GOING TO KEEP AN APPOINTMENT. STILL YOU KEPT THE SECOND ONE."

It should be noted that DEATH's voice to Chuck sounded like the gravel hitting cement causing him to flinch. For the two Winchesters it seemed to cause them pain. In what he believed was below the belt, because both men were doubled over.

"Please stop talking," said Dean, in a higher pitch then expected.

"WHAT? WHY? AND WHY ARE THEY HOLDING THEMSELVES? ANGEL?" asked Death who turned his hooded head towards the only other mystical being in the room.

"I believe my vessel Jimmy says, 'It feels like you're in his groin,'" stated Castiel.

"WHAT?"

"It feels like you're wailing on our junk," said Dean in distress.

"I'M CONFUSED. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE."

"Just lower the volume or something," said Sam in a similar high pitch.

"OKAY FINE!"

The members of the room except for Castiel flinched in pain but when the humans looked up; there stood a young, pretty Goth wearing a large silver Ankh.

"This better?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Sam.

There was an awkward silence, this was Death?

"So you're Death?" asked Dean.

In Chuck's humble opinion he just won the Mr. Obvious Answer Award of 2010 if not eternity.

"Yup," said Death. She answered sincerely and evidently did not share Chuck's opinion.

"But you're not a reaper, well I mean the reapers seemed to gather when Lucifer dug you out," said Sam.

"Strange right?" said the Goth.

There was some more awkward silence.

"Strange how?" asked Becky.

"Well I can be anyone, Peanut," said Death who then looked like a middle man wearing a tan sweater, and winked at Becky.

"Or anything," said a voice in their heads and all then saw a bowl of petunias sitting on the floor.

"So…," started Dean.

"Yes Dean," said Death who was now Tessa. "I mean I'm always around, Lucifer really did not have to do that in my opinion to summon me. I think he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

Before any other occupant could say she was understating that, Death was the Goth again and said, "But I feel like you guys already knew that."

"So the loud version?" asked Sam.

"Well that is how Chuck imagines Death, since he was first here that's what you got. Also it's a more appropriate version for the apocalypse. Ya know?"

"Oh, of course," deadpanned Sam.

"I mean I like this version of myself," she said smoothing her hands down her sides.

"But this is also one of my favorite versions," said a tall black man wearing a long black leather duster, black hat and wrap around shades. He pulled off his coat and revealed two huge white wings then flapped them a bit.

"I mean is this not brilliant?" said Death who raised a few meters off the ground then gently set himself back down.

"And this version of Death?" asked Dean.

"From the Bones Thugz and Harmony See You At the Crossroads music video," spoke up Chuck.

Everyone just looked at him.

"I wanted to be a rapper," he said in explanation looking at everyone like it was not to far out of a realm of possibility.

"I see Mr. Shirley has finally decided to join the conversation," said Death smiling once again as the Goth woman. "Really I just wanted to meet you all."

"What?"

"I'm not meeting the enemy to get into your heads or anything. Just heard so much about two mortals and their friends causing trouble by telling hell and heaven to go suck it. I have to say I like you two. And the others."

"Thanks," said Dean.

"Can you? Could you stop it?" asked Sam.

"You know I cannot tell you that, besides my damn older brother refused to read ahead."

There was confusion on the mortal's faces.

"And I've said too much. Besides now I owe my little brother a favor by doing this. So let's say our good-byes—for now," she said smiling and snapped her fingers.

In three separate spots in the lower 48, four people woke from a dream and one Angel emerged from a different realm. The four turned over then went into a dreamless peaceful black sleep. The Angel merely wondered where Cincinnati was located when a voice in the back of his head helpfully supplied, "Ohio."

Chuck woke the next morning, feeling more refreshed than ever. But considering the dream he had last night; he needs to lay off the gin. So when about 10 that morning he received in quick succession four different texts and realized the gin was not to blame.

To: Chuck

From: Dean

_Hey Vanilla Ice, we didn't get to mention this last night but we know you're still publishing._

To:Chuck

From: Sam

_Remember what I told you about us owning guns and being pissed off?_

To: Chuck

From: Castiel

_I know what a wrapper is, but how come you wanted to be one? Were you suffering from a mental illness at the time?_

Chuck flopped back onto his bed and hoped not to have his dreams high jacked again. He may have been glad to have woken from that dream, but sometimes he wished he could wake from this life. Then he got one more text that caused him to smile.

To: Chuck

From: Becky

_That's Castiel? He just gave me the best plot bunny. See you tonight at dinner. Love you.  
_

Okay, maybe life was good._  
_

Still what the hell was that about Death having siblings?

**_-End _**

_A/N: Slight crossover with different ideas about who Death is, thus DEATH a slight cross between the one in Discworld and Good Omens, Death from Sandman, Rube from Dead Like Me, and Tessa. And the bowl of the petunias is because of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Yeah I'm a nerd.  
_


End file.
